heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebellion,Part 1:Rebel Yell
Monica Dawson is using her powers to help the people of New Orleans with the help of Micah Sanders. When she comes back home she is captured along with Nana and Damon Dawson who is mistaken for Micah by Danko's team. Micah then heads back to his school computer and accessed video footage of the prisoners being loaded onto the plane. He then finds a list of the prisoners of the plane and wonders why Claire is released. However something went wrong in the plane and the plane falls down and Micah erases the information from the list. Images 250px-Rebellion, Part 1.jpg|Monica looking over the city Fugitives.jpg|The prisoners boarding the plane (From down to up are:Matt, female fugitive, hooded fugitive, Mohinder, Peter and hooded fugitive, Note: Hooded fugitives may be either Nana or Monica) Trivia * The graphic novel takes place during A Clear and Present Danger. * There is only one shot of the prisoners (excluding a reflection of Peter) from behind and the shot only shows half of the prisoners. The shot also shows the prisoners seated on the left side of the plane which are from up to down:Matt, female fugitive, hooded fugitive, Peter, Mohinder and a hooded fugitive. Note:Any of the hooded fugitives may be Nana or Monica which may be the reason the panel shows the prisoners in the first place. *The reason the plane falls down is quite obvious once you see A Clear and Present Danger since the graphic novel takes place during the episode. *As shown on the list, the prisoners (except for the ones who are seen in the episode the graphic novel took place) are Monica and Nana Dawson, Flint Gordon and Sparrow Redhouse. *Technically, Monica, Nana, Flint and Sparrow do make an appearance in A Clear and Present Danger but have no lines and are hooded. But, for some reason, their actors are uncredited along with the other hooded prisoners. Hooded matt 2.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) behind the 2nd prisoner Hooded person 3.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) in the middle Hooded people.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) being led Hooded people 3.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) in front Hooded people 2.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) being led out Hooded people 4.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) in the middle Hooded people 6.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) on the left in front Hooded people 8.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) on the left in front Fugitives.jpg|Nana and Monica being loaded onto the plane, possibly. (May be 3rd or 6th prisoner) Hooded prisoners.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) in the center of the row Hooded prisoners 5.jpg|Monica or Nana(?) sitting next to the goggleless and headphoneless Hiro on his left Hooded people 9.jpg|3rd prisoner from down to up may be Nana or Monica Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|Monica or Nana being led Hooded hiro.jpg|Monica or Nana next to a hooded Hiro on his right * Quite curiously, Nana Dawson was captured, hooded, drugged, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and boarded on the plane even though she doesn't have an ability. Then again, her granddaughter has an ability so she might have an ability. Then again, they could have kept her like that so she wouldn't tell anyone about what they are planning. On the other hand, they could've just sent her to Building 26. Although the female fugitive mentioned in the trivia section of A Clear and Present Danger, the fugitive next to Hiro and/or the fugitive next to Mohinder could be them or one of the hooded fugitives being loaded onto the plane. ** Also, Damon Dawson was captured but was not on the list and he also doesn't have an ability. ***It might be an error within the comic, but since there is nobody at the hangar that has the same size as Damon, it's possible he was relocated but the reason why is unknown. ****Then again, they probably didn't have the heart to drug and hood a young teenage boy, as opposed to a defenseless old woman and a few college girls, one of which is their boss' daughter who has a harmless power and their boss' own family. *Suprisingly, everyone on the list survived the plane crashed although Flint was later killed by a headshot (see Rebellion,Part 2). *The Dawsons and Flint Gordon apparently survive the crash altough the Dawsons got recaptured and Flint was killed. *For some reason, when the prisoners are seen from the back,they have no earmuffs on, when in A Clear and Present Danger and Rebellion, Part 2, they clearly have earmuffs on. **What's also odd is that the hooded prisoners are handcuffed with their hands behind their backs, when in the episode, they have their hands in front of them. And it seems even the goggles aren't there too, judging by the lack of a strap on the back of their heads.